


Will

by Azemex



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dark Tim, M/M, Tim goes to the dark side, soft, this is actually very soft wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azemex/pseuds/Azemex
Summary: He knows being this close to your mortal enemy is not considered healthy.But Tim has never been known for having any healthy habits.Why start now?
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	Will

“I’m only working with you because I need to find Batman.”

Not _bring back_ Batman, because he _didn’t_ die.

Batman is lost in time.

“I understand Detective, let’s hope you find him on time.”

Tim doesn’t really remembers what happens next.

He trains a lot and learns new ways to win a fight.

He learns other things but he doesn’t like thinking about them.

* * *

  
  


After finally defeating the team of assassins that have been tailing them for the last week, they celebrate, as in, the team of assassins Ra’s sent him, Pru and him.

“That was an impressive feat” Ra’s voice cuts through his comm suddenly interrupting his cheering.

For the first time he doesn’t feel uncomfortable with the praise he’s getting from the immortal.

“Of course, I planned it that way.”

“Indeed Timothy, that’s why.”

He smirks, a big one, showing his teeth.

It’s been a long time since he did.

It feels good.

* * *

“Perhaps, this partnership wasn’t meant to last.”

He knows being this close to your mortal enemy is not considered healthy.

“Perhaps” the man only repeats, and Tim loves that.

Ra’s tendency of repeating _and doing_ everything Tim says.

  
“You’ll find another heir.”

“Will I?” they are standing closer this time.

If anyone were to look at them they wouldn’t think they are in their stance fight.

Not when Ra’s lips are touching his, and Tim’s hands are clutching the older man’s cloak.

But they _are,_ just, not against each other.

_Against the world._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a whim  
> Probably has a lot of of mistakes, idk man i hope you like it tho i loved it, go ra’stim !!


End file.
